Arizona Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Cactus City Showdown! | Writer2_1 = Richard Kahn | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Near Cactus City, the Arizona Kid and the Texas Rangers set up camp for the night unaware that they are being watched by outlaws who do not want their interference, they rid off and inform their boss. The following Cliff Macklin asks for permission to go and visit his brother in town along with his daughter Nan. Cullen agrees and Cliff and Nan head to town along with Happy Hick and the Arizona Kid who are sent to get supplies. In town they are unaware that they are being watched by the outlaws who seek to make the Rangers look bad using Cliff's brother Kent as a means to an end. As the Rangers head to Kent Macklin's place they hear a shot and rush to the house. Inside they find Kent has been murdered and before they can do anything, the Marshall arrives and accuses them of killing Kent. Trying to reason with Marshall Sam Forbes leads nowhere and the Kid and Cliff are knocked out. When they wake up they find themselves in the local jail. As the Arizona Kid tries to think of a way to get out, they are visited by Happy Hicks who comes to the bars of their window. Happy warns them that the locals have been worked up into a frenzy and are organizing a lynch mob to kill both Cliff and the Kid. Arizona tells Happy to help free them, but when Hicks tries to go around to the front of the jail to free his friends, but he is caught by Forbes and his men who lock him in with Cliff and Arizona. Worried about Nan, Cliff watches helplessly as Nan is nabbed off the street by some hardcases. When a guard comes to give them their meal, the Arizona Kid jumps him and gets out. Leaving Happy and Cliff behind, the Kid goes to rescue Nan. They escape as a lynch mob comes out to deal with Cliff and Happy. The Kid sends Nan back to the camp to get Major Cullen. With Cliff and Happy being taken off to be lynched, the Kid gets his horse and causes a stampede to break up the mob. The Kid gets guns for Cliff and Happy and they hold off the mob until the Rangers arrive and break things up. In the aftermath, the Marshall confronts the Rangers and explains that Cliff is accused of murdering his brother. However the Arizona Kid speaks up, pointing out that he spotted the Marshall's tracks around the house implicating him of the murder. The Marshall tries to draw on the Arizona Kid, but the Kid is a faster draw and guns him down. Back at the camp, Nan thanks the Arizona Kid for rescuing her. The romantic moment is ruined when Happy accidentally dumps water on the Arizona Kid. The Kid chases Happy across the yard. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Revenge on No-Law Range | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Bank Bustin' Brothers! | Writer4_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker4_1 = Pete Morisi | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Decision of Death! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker5_1 = Pete Morisi | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | StoryTitle6 = The Kill Crazy Caballero | Writer6_1 = Richard Kahn | Penciler6_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker6_1 = Ed Moline | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A crazy Mexican outlaw named El Chivato has treed an entire town of San Antone, killing its sheriff. Some of the locals seek out the Texas Rangers and ask for their assistance. Cliff Macklin is sent out but is wounded and brought back to the Ranger camp. Major Cullen is about to organized a squad to eliminate El Chivato but the Arizona Kid speaks up and asks to go after the outlaw alone. Unwilling to lose his best scout, Cullen orders him to stay at camp, much to the Kid's chagrin. Unable to join in the hunt for El Chivato, the Arizona Kid decides to get around Cullen's orders by going on a supply run for Happy Hicks, Happy plays along so he won't get in trouble with the Major. Riding into San Antone through a short cut, the Arizona Kid confronts El Chivato who has teamed up with another outlaw named Black Luis. When Luis attempts to draw on the Kid, Arizona is able to draw his knife faster and kill him. The Kid then challenges El Chivato to a draw. The Kid is a faster gunslinger and manages to shoot the guns out of El Chivato's hands. The Mexican outlaw then begins begging for mercy and the Arizona Kid cannot bring himself to kill an unarmed man. When the Kid tries to take El Chivato into custody, the outlaw pulls out another gun. The Kid is warned by a local and manages to whirl around fast enough to gun Chivato dead. Later, when Major Cullen and the others arrive, Cullen informs the Kid that the doctors believe that Cliff will be okay. Hearing the reason why the Arizona Kid "disobeyed" his orders, the flustered Major Cullen cannot think of any sort of punishment to give the Kid, given that he wiped out two dangerous outlaws alone. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Keno * Locations: * San Antoné Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}